Bal de finissant
by passion-d-ecrire
Summary: Un Edward populaire et charmeur, une Bella timide et maladroite, ajoutez à cela un bal de finissants et le résultat sera dès plus innatendu...
1. Prologue

_**Coucou ceci est ma première vrai fiction mis a part quelques écrits raté de ma part doc soyer indulgentes et franches svp ne vous gêner pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. **_

_**Bonne lecture j'attend vos avis ;)**_

**Pov Bella**

J'ai l'aire R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E fut la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser en me regardant dans le miroir de ma chambre, j'étais affublé d'une petite robe rose, m'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, avec une boucle au niveau de la poitrine qui devait semble t-il la rehausser (N.A=_lien sur mon profil)_, mes cheveux étaient remonté en un petit chignon sophistiqué d'où laissait s'échapper quelques mêches rebelles et j'étais légèrement maquiller juste suffisament pour faire ressortir mes yeux bruns qui pour une fois n'étaient pas accompagné de mes horribles lunettes. En somme ce n'était pas moi! Pour l'espace d'une petite soirée fini la petite Bella affublé d'un jeans et d'un chandail légèrement trop grand pour elle. Là je ressemblait à un poupée barbie, sans les seins siliconé bien sûr, et franchement je ne me sentais pas à l'aise du tout.

-Bella ton cavalier vient d'arriver, me cria mon père du bas de l'escalier avant de probablement retourné s'asseoir dans le salon. Lui et sa télévision une grande histoire d'amour impossible de les décoller.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration, me regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois et descendi au salon. Des escaliers je pouvais clairement entendre mon père et Jacob crier devant un match de Baseball sans doute et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir une fois de plus ridicule, ce qui m'amena à penser à ce qui m'avais fait en arriver là. Car il est vrai que si je ne voulais pas y aller je n'aurais eu qu'a dire non mais, apparament ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable de la par d'une des organisatrices du bal, du moins selon Alice...

**_Ps ceci n'est que le prologue les chapitres seront plus long._**


	2. Chapitre 1

_** Coucou voilà le premier chapitre ;) encore un gros merci à celle qui m'ont laissé une review ou tout simplement mis en alerte et en favorie **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Quatre mois plus tôt**

-Bella chérie tu sais que je t'aime et si je ne savais pas que tu saurais à l'université l'an prochain je n'aurais pas accepter mais voilà, l'armée m'a recontacter et m'a demander de reprendre ma place parmi eux...

Ce que me dit mon père me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Quoi? Après vingt ans loins des champs de batailles il voulais y retourner mais il est fou ma parole. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand il me coupa dans mon élan.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas tu n'aura pas à t'inquiéter je serai là bas seulement pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues.

-Promet moi d'être prudent, lui dis-je en venant le prendre dans mes bras.

-Promis Bells, mais en attendant j'aimerais que pour te changer les idées, car je te connais tu t'inquiète toujours pour rien, que tu t'implique un peu plus dans ton école, ça te fera passer le temps et ça sera bon pour ton dossier universitaire.

Face à ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer je ne pu qu'acquiescer et le jeudi suivant je m'était donc inscrite dans le comité du bal des finissants 2010-2011 de Forks High School, heureusement pour moi ma meilleure amie Angela en avait fait de même.

********

La première réunion devait avoir lieu le lendemain et c'est fébrile qu'Angela et moi nous rendîmes à notre premier cour de la journée, les maths beurk. Pas que je sois mauvaise ou quoi que ce soit dans cette matière c'est simplement que Monsieur Jonhson, notre enseignant, était des plus ennuyeux, chaque jour un peu plus on dirait.

C'est donc avec une joie non dissimuler comme la plupart des élèves

que j'acceuilis la cloche avec un soupir de soulagement et que je m'empressais de prendre mes affaires pour aller retrouver Angela qui m'attendait près de la porte.

-Ce qu'il peut être enuyant ce prof un peu plus et je m'endormais sur le bureau, me dit-elle une fois que je fus arrivé à sa hauteur.

-C'est rien de le dire, lui répondit-je en riant, Quel est ton prochain cours?

-Anglais et toi?

-Chanceuse, moi j'ai gym, lui répondi-je avec une petite moue.

-Ma pauvre petite chérie, me dit elle en me tapotant le dos.

Sur ce la cloche sonna, Angela et moi nous séparâmes donc afin de prendre chaqu'une la direction de notre cours.

Angela connaissait mon aversion pour ce cours car pour une fille maladroite comme moi qui a du mal a marcher sur un plancher plats quand je dois courire c'est l'enfer, elle en a été bon nombre de fois témoin quand nous étions dans le même cours d'éducation physique l'année dernière.

Je me souvient encore du premier cours de l'année ou l'on devait jouer au foot et que j'avais botter le ballon dans le but de ma propre équipe, le pire c'est que c'étais Edward Masen le gardien et q'il ce l'était manger en plein dans les parties génitales, il en était tomber par terre du coup. J'avais accouru vers lui et en ne cessant de m'excuser et je l'avais aider à se relever il m'avait fait un petit sourire et m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais malgré tout quand je le voyais je ne pourvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gène. Pas qu'Edward était quelqu'un de particulièrement gênant mais il était populaire et qui dit populaire dit toujours en bande et ses amis eux ne semblait pas vouloir oublier ce petit épisode et me le rappelait dès qu'ils me voyait.

C'est donc avec un soupire résigner que j'entrepris de me changer une fois arriver au vestiaire.

-Et Bella par ici, me cria Mike de la table où ils étaient assis.

Mike était un garçon gentil mais légèrement collant, j'avais beau lui dire que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie il ne semblait pas le comprendre, ce qui enrageais fortement Jacob.

J'arrivai rapidement à la table et je pris la chaise libre à la gauche d'Angela plutôt que celle à coté de Mike. De l'autre côté d'Angela il y avait son petit ami Ben qui lui était assis en face de Mike et a côté de moi était assis Jessica une gentille fille qui crevais d'amour pour Mike. Ce qui créait quelque friction entre nous deux à mon grand désarrois.

-Alors Bells tu n'a tué personne aujourd'hui? me demanda Ben en rigolant.

-Non et si tu veux tout savoir ça ne risquera pas d'arriver de si tôt car pour les cinq prochains cours nous serons à la piscine, lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

Au moment même où je finis ma phrase Rosalie Halle et sa troupe de chien de poche entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Les chiens de poches ou devrai-je dire les chiennes de poches étaient Lauren Malory et Tanya Denali. C'est fille étaient certe belles mais elles se prenaient tellement pour acquis que cela masquait leur beauté. Ce fut sans surprise que je les vis rejoindre la table des populaires qui était occupé déjà occupé par: Emmet Cullen, Edward Masen, Tyler Crowley, Jasper Halle et sa petite amie Alice Cullen, la soeur d'Emmet.

Alice et Jasper n'était pas vraiment comme les autres ils était humble et s'avait respecter les gens en dehors de leur cercle d'amis un peu comme Edward, à l'exception que ce dernier parlait très peu que se soit avec ses amis ou des personnes extérieurs, il était pire que Jasper qui lui semblait être très timide, mais étant de la même famille qu'Emmet et Rosalie ils ne quittaient que très rarement le clan.

-Alors les filles sa vous dirait un ciné demain? demanda Mike me sortant de mes pensés.

-Désolé, répondit Angela, demain on a une réunion pour le comité d'organisation du bal.

Mike acquiessa piteusement et les conversations reprirent autour de la table, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et que nous nous rendîmes tous à nos cours respectifs.

La journée se termina sur une note plutôt joyeuse et c'est avec empressement que je rentrais chez moi.

**_Alors quels sont vos avis? Dois-je continuer?_**


End file.
